usshawkinsfandomcom-20200213-history
Worf
"In fact, I think you're the bravest man I have ever known." -''' Jean-Luc Picard''', 2373 Worf – son of Mogh, of the Klingon House of Martok, of the Human family Rozhenko; mate to K'Ehleyr, father to Alexander Rozhenko, and husband to Jadzia Dax; Starfleet officer and soldier of the Empire; bane of the House of Duras; slayer of Gowron; Federation ambassador to Qo'noS – was one of the most influential Klingons of the latter half of the 24th century. Early Life Worf was born in 2340 on the Klingon homeworld, Qo'noS, as the son of Mogh, patriarch of one of the Klingon Empire's Great Houses. When Worf was five years old, his father took him and his mother to live on the Khitomer colony. There, Mogh took Worf on a ritual hunt, along with a garrison warrior, L'Kor. Worf had not yet reached the Age of Inclusion, and was barely able to hold a bat'leth. During the hunt, Worf was mauled by a beast, leaving behind a scar and memory he kept throughout his life. In 2346, the Klingon Empire and the Romulan Star Empire were officially allied, but a conspiracy between the Romulans and the House of Duras left the Klingon Empire open to betrayal. Romulan forces attacked the Khitomer colony, killing nearly all the 4,000 Klingon colonists, including Worf's parents. Coming of Age At fifteen years of age, Worf voyaged to Qo'noS, where he stayed with cousins of the House of Mogh in 2355. Here, he made the formal declaration of his intent to become a warrior and performed the Rite of Ascension. During the ceremony, Worf was presented with a well-forged knife, a gift from a Klingon who had known Mogh. Seeing the Great Domes of Qo'noS made him feel at home, but his kin rejected his marked Human taint. Worf fasted for three days before undertaking the Rite of MajQa. After six days of meditation in the volcanic Caves of No'Mat, the legendary Klingon warrior Kahless the Unforgettable appeared to Worf in a vision and prophesied that Worf would do something that no other Klingon had ever done before. Worf became the first Klingon to enter and graduate from Starfleet Academy. This achievement may be Kahless' prophecy fulfilled. Service Aboard the Enterprise-D In 2364, Lieutenant junior grade Worf was assigned as a command division bridge officer on the USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D), under the command of Captain Jean-Luc Picard. Worf spent most of his first year on the Enterprise-D as a relief officer for the conn and other bridge stations. Worf was permitted a variation from the Starfleet uniform dress code, and wore a Klingon warrior's sash, sometimes called a baldric by Humans, over his regular duty uniform. Following the death of Natasha Yar at the hands of the Armus entity, Worf became acting security chief. In 2365, Worf transferred to the operations division and officially became the Enterprise-D's chief tactical officer and security chief. He was promoted to the rank of full lieutenant in 2366. After seven years of service aboard the starship, Worf rose in rank to lieutenant commander in 2371. Borg Encounters Worf and his security team were the first Starfleet officers in over two centuries to engage Borg drones in combat when two boarded his ship. Worf, along with Commander William T. Riker and Lieutenant Commander Data were the first officers to infiltrate a Borg Cube, gathering the first real clues about the true nature of the new threat. Worf played a significant role in repelling the Borg invasion of the Federation in 2366. When the Enterprise-D engaged the Borg cube, he was unable to prevent the abduction of Picard when drones appeared on the bridge. On Riker's orders, Worf and Data boarded the cube, and were able to retrieve Picard, allowing Dr. Crusher to restore their captain's Humanity. It was one of the most dangerous missions of Worf's career, but six years later, he likened the exploits of his companions to the sagas of ancient warriors. Service on Deep Space 9 While awaiting reassignment following the destruction of the Enterprise, Worf took an extended leave of absence from Starfleet to evaluate his future. He returned his son to Earth to live with the Rozhenkos while he himself took refuge on Boreth. Meanwhile, on the other side of the Federation, Captain Benjamin Sisko and the crew of Deep Space 9 were having trouble keeping order with the Klingons present at the station. When the treaty with the Klingon Empire was threatened during the Klingons' invasion of Cardassia in 2372 (after the Enterprise-D had been destroyed), Sisko stated, "Curzon told me once that in the long run, the only people who can really handle Klingons are Klingons." It was at this time he requested Worf's help. Worf again became a player in galactic politics as the Federation tried to avert war between the Klingon Empire and the Cardassian Union. Worf was the Federation's best link to Chancellor Gowron and a meeting between them was arranged. He was asked to resign from Starfleet and join Gowron on the Klingon campaign to invade Cardassia. Worf felt the war was wrong and that it was incompatible with his loyalties to the Federation. As a result, Gowron threatened to strip Worf and his family of their honor, confiscate their lands, and treat them as traitors to the Klingon Empire. When Worf again refused, Gowron made good on his threat. The Klingons failed to bring down the Cardassian government with the Federation protecting them and an enraged Gowron withdrew from the Khitomer Accords, making the Klingons an enemy of the Federation. Following the mission, Worf considered resigning from Starfleet to take a berth on a Nyberrite Alliance cruiser. After learning this, Sisko, reflecting to Worf that he had also considered leaving Starfleet after his wife's death, suggested that Worf was just trying to escape the memory of the Enterprise's loss rather than Starfleet itself. Sisko then offered Worf a position as the strategic operations officer, which Worf humbly accepted, making his primary duty to co-ordinate all Starfleet activity within the Bajoran sector, not to handle security matters on Deep Space 9, which was Odo's responsibility. Whenever Sisko was not commanding the USS Defiant, Worf got a chance to demonstrate his command expertise. One of the first missions he commanded was a science mission headed by Lenara Kahn. A Trill science team was attempting to create Starfleet's first artificially-created stable wormhole. Worf found it hard to be excited about a science mission, claiming that his dreams were more exciting. Service onboard the Enterprise-E In 2373, Worf was ordered to take the USS Defiant and join the fleet of ships set to intercept a Borg Cube in Sector 001 on a course for Earth. Along with the USS Bozeman and USS Lexington, the Defiant was heavily damaged by the cube and Worf was considering a kamikaze attack, when the USS Enterprise-E came to Worf's rescue. The Enterprise-E took on board the survivors of the Defiant, including Worf. Reunited with his old crewmates, Worf assisted in destroying the cube with the tactical information divulged by Picard. After it was destroyed, Worf discovered that a sphere was traveling back in time to 2063, in an attempt to prevent First Contact between Humans and Vulcans. After destroying the Borg sphere, Worf successfully helped destroy the Enterprise's deflector dish, which the Borg were turning into an interplexing beacon, and prevent them from changing history. In 2375, Worf visited the Federation colony on Manzar to establish a new defense perimeter against the Dominion. At this opportunity, however, he visited his old friends on the Enterprise-E, which was on a diplomatic mission nearby. For a brief period, Worf rejoined his old crew to reveal Admiral Dougherty's conspiracy concerning the Ba'ku relocation. Category:Starfleet Characters Category:Klingon Characters Category:Non Playable Characters